User blog:Babar Suhail/Something New - Review
After Dianna's Lover posted his review of the episode, I thought I'd post my review too, which I wrote for SpoilerTV. The Review People have always been saying that we will get see The Mother when Ted meets her for the first time, which would probably take place in the series finale. Although, I am one of those who wanted to see the mother before the series finale, I didn't expect that we would see her before Ted. However, I really like it this way. I see many people complaining that Cristin Milioti is not the right pick for the mother and this is not what the had expected, however, I am one of those who never had anyone pictured as the mother. Whenever I imagined her, she had a blank face (like Slender Woman). And I have to say that Cristin Milioti makes the perfect Mother for me. Back to the episode, I have to so this episode was great; classic HIMYM. I liked that the brought some previous gags like , "Where's the poop" and "Teddy Westside". I always love Ted and Lily moments, and episodes with them are one of my favorites. Lily realizing the real reason why Ted is moving to Chicago shows how great their friendship is. Meanwhile, Jason Segel is a comedy machine, all his jokes hit a home run for me, especially this one: "I'm not good at making big decisions" "... You sure you wanna be a judge?" I am also glad that they brought back Marshall becoming a judge. Since they never gave us a time frame to when the flashforward to Marshall standing before the New York State Judiciary took place (from 8x08: Twelve Horny Women), I was worried that it would be addressed very late in Season 9, but I am glad they addressed it sooner than later. The Barney and Robin storyline was cute and shows how great they are together. Although I haven't been a Barney/Robin shipper and constantly opposed them being together prior to the season 7 finale (where Robin is revealed as the bride), I have started to like them. They kisses the shared were really cute, especially the one before they leave for their wedding. Also Barney getting hit by the kitchen door in the restaurant made me laugh out loud every time. The scene with everyone heading to Farhampton was my second favorite scene from the episode. The looks on everyone face is what I like the best from the scene (Ted has a determined look on his face, while Lily is wondering about her life in Italy etc). Also the song playing during this (Simple Song - The Shins) was prefect for this scene, and the mother reveal. And then THE MOTHER REVEAL. I knew this was coming from all the hints the cast and the execs dropped, and then there was the "Mother of All Secrets" teaser promo, but I still got goosebumps when I realized that we were actually about to see The Mother. Overall, I would say this episode was perfect, one of the best in the series. Category:Blog posts